


Fortune Cookie Tales II

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's fortune comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales II

Frank loved helping with Boy and Girl Scout troops for at-risk kids. Watching one of those kids graduate from college, when at age ten she'd told him she planned to have a baby and work at McDonalds, made him feel like he'd made a difference. But after two hours sitting on an auditorium bleacher, his back was letting him know he'd be feeling it for a few days.

He was dumping keys, change, and other detritus from his pockets when two arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back for a kiss. "Mmmm, you've been eating licorice."

Horatio chuckled as Frank turned to face him. "Busted. Calleigh brought me a bag as a bribe to get a weekend off for a friend's wedding." Horatio's attention shifted to a scrap of paper caught in Frank's key ring. "Had Chinese for lunch?"

Frank started towards the bedroom, shedding his suit as he went. "Yeah, tried that new place over on Palmetto. Eggrolls and Rangoon to die for, but don't order beef, it's rubber." He was a little surprised to see massage oil on the nightstand and a beach towel over the sheets, "You got something planned?"

H followed him, pulling off his own t-shirt before gesturing for Frank to lie down. "To make your fortune come true, actually. `You will be recognized and honored as a community leader.' A graduation always makes your back act up. I thought I'd give you a massage, help you loosen up."

"Always did like adding `in bed' to those fortunes."


End file.
